


Wild with Wanderlust

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Fingering, L-Bomb, Mild Degradation, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Passionate, Punishment, Rough Mdom, Standing Sex, Sweet BFE, Valentines Day Shouldn’t Suck, blowjob, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: A weekend away in the woods with your partner: campfires, cozy tents, exploring nature, what could be more romantic? You hear about this neat waterfall that's not that long of a hike away. What you find there is maybe a bit more than you had expected.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	Wild with Wanderlust

**[M4F] Wild with Wanderlust [Primal] n [Passionate] [Blowjob] [Outdoor sex] [Fingering] [Punishment] [Standing sex] [Sweet BFE] to [Rough MDom] [mild Degradation] [Creampie] [Orgasm Denial] [L-bomb] [Valentines Day Shouldn’t Suck]**

Written for MeganTheeSubbie’s Perfect Date Project

MDom Archetype: Primal n Passionate

Date Idea: Vacation in the woods

Sex Idea: The listener and the speaker are taking a hike to see a waterfall. They’re enjoying being together. At the waterfall, the listener baits the speaker into fucking her roughly. 

\--

**[Suggested SFX]**

_ (audio cues) _

\--

**[ambient sounds of forest]**

Hey, wait up! Slow down.

You’re gonna tire yourself out and I am not carrying you all the way back up to the lodge. 

_ (pause for ambiance) _

God, it’s beautiful out here isn’t it?

_ (Breath in deeply) _ Just smell that fresh air, babe.

See, this is what we’re missing up in the big city. Good old Mother Nature.

... Wait. Is that poison ivy?

_ (Laughing) _ I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You should’ve seen your face.

_ (aside) _ At least, I *think* I’m kidding.

So, how much further to this waterfall anyway? 

_ (Pause) _

_ (Groan) _ This better be worth it. 

This thing better have rainbows coming out of its ass for this trek. 

I mean seriously, how far do you think we are from anyone else?

The lodge is already way out in the middle of the woods. And we’ve been on this trail for quite a while. 

_ (Pause) _

_ (laugh) _ What? You scared some big monster is gonna come out and bite you?

Well, don’t worry babe. In the  ***unlikely*** event we get attacked by some vicious beast--

_ (Teasingly) _ I’ll make sure to send some rescuers back here for your body. 

Oh, is that not good enough?

_ (Fake lovingly) _ And I’ll never love again. I’ll have your picture by my bedside and stare at it each night before drifting off. Each of my lovers will resemble you in some way.

_ (Laughs) _

Hey, hey, you know I’m kidding.

You’re it for me, baby.

_ (Kiss) _

Ugh! How much farther?

Thank god.

**[ambient sounds of water falling through this section]**

Wow. You were right. This is beautiful.

Still wouldn’t say it was worth the hike but— ow, hey!

Seriously though, babe. This is perfect. 

This whole weekend has been perfect, you know?

I’m so happy to take this time with you … spend a nice weekend away, just the two of us. 

_ (pause) _

(this section, the listener is teasing the speaker, improv some if so inclined)

You know babe, this reminds me of that-- _ (cutoff) _

Why are you looking at me like that?

Oh, don’t “like what?” me. You know what I mean. 

You’re giving me *that look*.

Your beautiful eyes looking at me through your lashes. And blinking coquettishly (co-ket-esh-ly).

And there’s the lip bite. 

( _ growing more intense)  _ You know that drives me crazy. Give me those lips. 

_ (kissing throughout this section) _

You’re so fucking hot, do you know that? I’m surprised I even let you out of bed this morning.

And you feel so amazing. I know you love it when I touch you here and here.

I can’t get close enough to you right now.

What’s gotten into you? Is it the waterfall? It’s pretty fucking romantic, I gotta admit.

Oh fuck, grabbing my ass, and your tongue. 

_ (stop kissing, pull away) _

_ (breathe)  _ No, no, we’re in the middle of the woods, I’m not having sex with you! 

What if someone--

_ (realization) _ Well … I guess they wouldn’t. There’s no one for miles. 

Get over here. 

_ (passionate kissing) _

Biting your fucking lip … I’ll bite your fucking lip.

_ (Yelping in pain) _ Fuck, that’s my neck. 

You fucking bit me.

Oh, you’re gonna pay for that. 

I’ll grab you by the throat ...

Are you done being bad?

Nod your head yes, baby.

Good girl.

What you want me to fuck you? Right here?

Is that what you want?

Beg for it, baby. Beg me to take you right here in the woods like an animal. 

_ (pause) _

I don’t think that’s enough. I think you can give me more.

Say “Please fuck me, sir. Right here and now.”

Hmmm. Louder. 

_ (satisfied) _ Music to my ears, baby. 

Get on your knees. Yes, on the fucking ground.

Now, take it out.

**[unzipping]**

Good girl.

Now you’re gonna get us both nice and ready, ok? 

You’re gonna suck my cock and rub that little pussy of yours.

You can’t get distracted. Because when you’re done, I should be able to slide right into you. 

Yes?

Good girl.

Well, what are you waiting for? 

_ (improvised blowjob, include the following lines) _

Yeah, just like that baby. Start with the tip and work your way down. 

Good girl. 

Play with yourself, get yourself nice and wet for me. I wanna be able to hear you playing with yourself. 

Yeah. Moan around me, baby.

Well isn’t this a sight: the magnificent forest, this majestic waterfall, and my little slut on her knees  touching herself while  sucking my cock. 

Fuck yes baby. Just like that, all the way in and all the way out. Such a good girl for me. Keep going like that. 

Don’t forget the balls. That’s it… yes, fuck. 

Alright, alright, you’d better be ready for me baby.

Stand up. 

Did you do what I told you to?

**[wet sounds]**

Ooh, baby, so slick.

But I don’t think it’s enough for me. 

No, I don’t think it is. 

I gave you one instruction, baby--one. You had to get yourself ready for me and you didn’t do as I said. You need to be punished.

Yes, I think you do.

Turn around with your back against my chest and spread your legs. Just a little wider, baby. That's it.

**[wet sounds]**

Oh, is that too fast? Too fast on your clit, baby?

Does it hurt? Good. 

If you’d done what you were told, then this would feel better for you. 

Let’s stick some fingers in, shall we? You’re not wet enough for this yet, but I really don’t care. 

I wanna feel that spot you like so much.

Scream for me all you want, no one can hear you. 

You were so concerned about the monster in the woods baby, you didn’t consider he was right next to you. 

Ooh, you’re squeezing my fingers so tight.

Are you gonna come for me?

Already? 

Did you get so turned on from sucking my cock that you just can’t hold on with my fingers pumping in and out of your pussy?

Well, too bad. You don’t get to come. 

Not yet. 

Take your pants off and back up against the tree. 

**[sounds of clothing, footsteps]**

Lift your legs up around me.

_ (demanding) _ Look me in the eyes.

_ (kissing passionately) _

Don’t look away from me. 

_ (insert dick here) _

You ok, baby?

Good, because I’m not going slow. 

_ (improvise rough sex, include the following lines) _

Yeah you like that?

You like getting fucked against this tree? In the middle of the fucking woods?

Oh, dirty girl, so nasty and naughty. 

Did you plan this baby?

Have you been thinking about getting my cock rammed into you?

When did you decide you wanted this? Was it just there by the waterfall?

Was it on the ride down?

Or did you dream about this long before we even came here?

Your ho-hum life in the city not enough for you? Huh? 

You just had to imagine something better for yourself?

It’s in your instinct, isn’t it? You just need to take my cock, be used to make me come out here in the open. 

You’re taking it so good, baby. Fuck, faster? You want it faster? Good girl.

Fuck,  you’re  digging your nails into me.

Grab onto my ass. I want you to feel it flex over and over as I thrust my cock inside of your tight, wet pussy.

I’m not gonna last long baby. Come with me, baby, come on. You have my permission to come.

Do it, sweetheart. Come all over my cock. Squeeze me so tight with your wet pussy. 

(as you approach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

(take a breath, cool down)

Baby, look at me, look at me. 

(kiss deeply)

You’re so fucking beautiful. 

I love you so much. 

Are you doing ok? Good. Yeah, I’m ok. 

That was so fucking hot, sweetheart. We definitely need to come back here before we leave. (laughs)

Whatever you say. 

We should probably start heading back in a bit. But let’s just stay here for a second, enjoy the view. Catch our breath. 

Thank you so much for such a great Valentines, baby. 


End file.
